


Воспоминание

by R2R



Series: Star Wars short stories [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sibling Bonding, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вейдер, допрашивая Лею, натыкается в её памяти на воспоминание о Падме и Люке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на TFA One String Fest по заявке "При допросе Леи Вейдер случайно откопал в ее памяти то самое младенческое воспоминание: умирающая Падме и младенец Люк".

Лея Органа не поднимает щиты разума. Не противостоит Вейдеру в открытом поединке. Она ускользает. Её сознание постоянно движется, не всё разом, как убегающий зверь, а так, будто оно состоит из бесчисленных контейнеров на грузовом терминале. Запертый контейнер без маркировки едет в одну сторону, другой - в другую, безликий штабель поднимается наверх, ещё один сдвигается целиком вглубь, и не за что ухватиться в неостановимо движущемся хаосе.  
Ментальный удар причиняет Лее боль. Очередной контейнер вспыхивает и разваливается. Горящие обломки тут же заслоняет штабель одинаковых блоков, уходящих в самое небо. Зацепиться не за что.  
Ускользнула.  
Вейдер мог бы с лёгкостью разрушить её разум. Но ему нужны её секреты. Лишь поэтому он не рубит наотмашь, а терпеливо наблюдает за бесконечным движением "контейнеров", ожидая, когда Лея совершит ошибку. Сам подталкивает их, навязывает ритм движения, чтобы, дождавшись, перехватить контроль.  
На миг ему удаётся приоткрыть завесу. Детство во дворце, уехало, заседание в сенате, уехало, лица, уехали прочь, серые стены и дроид со шприцем, уехали прочь. Одна картинка задерживается дольше, и Вейдер хватается за неё, разворачивает, фиксирует, руки по локоть в сером мареве, плывут огни искусственного освещения, экраны диагностики, блики на гладких поверхностях. Мир в этом воспоминании искажённый, нечёткий, колеблющийся. Голоса звучат как из-под воды. Белое пятно вплывает в поле зрения. Лицо. Бледное, запрокинутое, размытое. Глаза - тёмные провалы, рот - тусклое пятно.  
"Уэээа", - медленно говорит лицо. "Уууг". Мир качается, ненадёжный, шаткий, угол зрения меняется, всё слишком громкое, свет лампы неожиданно резкий, трудно дышать. Холодно, одиноко, пусто.  
Из серой пустоты всплывает яркое, тёплое, живое. Прикосновение. Присутствие. Единство. "Тот, кто всегда был рядом".  
 _Был второй ребёнок,_ \- отмечает Вейдер. _\- Узнать. Возможно, у её сиблинга тоже есть потенциал._

Через несколько лет он найдёт это воспоминание в памяти Люка. Тот не закрывается, не прячется за "штабелями ящиков". Вспоминает мгновенно, стоит только подтолкнуть.  
Крепко сжатый кулачок. Тепло и радость. "Та, что всегда была со мной". "Я тебя нашёл". Его сестра.


End file.
